tardisfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
День Вашты Нерады
День Вашта нерады - Синопсис По мере эскалации Войны Времени кардинал Оллистра ищет новые виды вооружений, которые будут эффективны против врага. Доктор случайно находит станцию Синтез и узнает, что Повелители времени проспонсировали проект по превращению в оружие смертоносных существ. Но в процессе исследований команда Евы Моррисон сталкивается с колонией Вашта нерады с крайне неудачным опытом контактирования с людьми. Таким образом Доктор оказывается вынужден руководить отчаянной гонкой на выживание в условиях, когда тени - далеко не самая большая проблема. В ролях * Восьмой Доктор - Пол МакГанн * Кардинал Оллистра - Жаклин Пирс * Доктор Ева Моррисон - Джен Рейвенс * Техник Дендри - Хеймиш Патель * Командор Роксита - Тим Уоллерс * Шеф службы безопасности Ралдон - Тим Уоллерс Сюжет Отсылки и факты * Eva's team create the Nerada Vashta, which thrive in the light. * The Time Lords intend for the Vashta Nerada to be engineered with the ability to consume Dalekanium, planning to unleash them on Dalek battlecruisers and ultimately Skaro itself. * Dendry plans to sip cocktails at Dorium Maldovar's Maldovarium. * As the survivors prepare to return to Gallifrey, the Doctor comments that he has half a mind to drop Ollistra on Pluto and have her walk the rest of the way. * Ollistra describes the TARDIS as "an antiquated contraption". * The TARDIS does not have a Zero Room "at the moment." * The Doctor ejects his Fledershrews from the TARDIS alongside the Vashta Nerada. * The survivors take refuge in the secondary control room. * The Doctor acquired three space suits from one of the Apollo missions: "32, 33, I forget." Ollistra refers to them as Bronze Age. * The Doctor mentions his encounter with the Vashta Nerada on Funworld during his fourth incarnation. (AUDIO: Night of the Vashta Nerada) * Ollistra travelled to Synthesis Station in a Battle TARDIS. (COMIC: The Stockbridge Horror; AUDIO: Neverland; PROSE: Engines of War) * The Doctor met Ollistra's previous incarnation in New York City in the 1970s. (AUDIO: The Side of the Angels) * The Doctor refuses to fight in the Time War. (TV: The Night of the Doctor; AUDIO: The Sontaran Ordeal) * Following the deaths of Georgia Donnelly and the Funworld's skeleton crew, the project was abandoned and the world became known as Theta 49. (AUDIO: Night of the Vashta Nerada) * Dendry mentions "Maldovar's bar." (TV: The Pandorica Opens, A Good Man Goes to War) * Defending the Vashta Nerada experiments being conducted off Gallifrey, Ollistra comments that there are enough shadows in the Cloisters as it is. (TV: Hell Bent) * Ollistra refers to the Time Lords' War Council. (TV: The Day of the Doctor; AUDIO: The Innocent) * Roxita mentions that TARDISes exist in a state of temporal grace. (TV: The Hand of Fear) * The Doctor's TARDIS currently lacks a Zero Room. Its original Zero Room was ejected shortly after the Doctor's regeneration into his fifth incarnation. (TV: Castrovalva) It was eventually reconstructed. (AUDIO: Zaltys, Renaissance of the Daleks) * The Doctor notes that the secondary control room has wood panelling. (TV: The Masque of Mandragora, et. al) * The Doctor notes that he has allowed the Fledershrews to live in the TARDIS for many years. (AUDIO: And You Will Obey Me, Black and White, Nevermore, Relative Dimensions) * Offering the remaining space suits to the others, the Doctor assures that he will simply hang onto the TARDIS shell as he is ejected into the Time Vortex before it returns to real space only for Roxita to point out that such an act would be impossible. Nevertheless, this feat would be achieved by the immortal CaptainJack Harkness, reviving shortly after it killed him. (TV: Utopia) The Doctor would eventually find himself successfully holding onto the TARDIS exterior to escape a pocket universe. (TV: Hide) * The Doctor remembers taking space suits from either Apollo 32 or Apollo 33. Apollo 34 would establish Bowie Base One on Mars in the late 2050s. (TV: The Waters of Mars) * The Doctor tells Ollistra that he is not a warrior. (TV: The Night of the Doctor) * The Doctor would later face the Vashta Nerada again during his tenth (TV: Silence in the Library / Forest of the Dead; COMIC: Untitled) and eleventh incarnations. (GAME: Shadows of the Vashta Nerada; COMIC: Space Oddity) Внешние ссылки Страница второго выпуска серии "Классические Доктора, новые монстры" на сайте Big Finish. en:Day_of_the_Vashta_Nerada_(audio_story) Категория:Истории Категория:Аудиопьесы Категория:Аудиопьесы Big Finish Категория:«Классические Доктора, новые монстры» Категория:Истории с Восьмым Доктором Категория:Истории с Ваштой Нерадой Категория:Истории с Оллистрой Категория:Истории с Повелителями Времени Категория:Истории, происходившие в Войну Времени Категория:Истории 2017 Категория:Незавершённые статьи Категория:Истории, происходившие на космических станциях